Baja Blast
Baja Blast is a Mountain Dew flavor variant. Its standard Taco Bell tagline in the United States is "A tropical lime storm," while it's market release tagline was "DEW with a blast of Natural and Artificial tropical lime flavor." Description Mountain Dew Baja Blast is a tropical lime flavored soda, and is Aquamarine in color. History Baja Blast was released exclusively to Taco Bell restaurants in the United States in 2004, having been chemically formulated to taste best with their food. Baja Blast Freeze Beginning in August 2012, select Taco Bell restaurant locations began offering Baja Blast Freeze, an icy Freeze variant of Baja Blast with similar physical properties as the restaurant's pre-existing Frutista Freeze product line. After this test release, Baja Blast Freeze was added to the menu permanently in all Taco Bell restaurant locations beginning on January 31st, 2013. Diet Baja Blast/Baja Blast Zero Sugar In December 2013, Taco Bell added a diet variant of Baja Blast to its menu along with the new Sangrita Blast. It was later replaced by Orange Citrus Kickstart in 2015. It returned to many Taco Bell restaurants in early December of 2018, replacing Spiked (Lemonade) and operating under a new name: Baja Blast Zero Sugar. It was expected to be in all Taco Bell restaurant locations nationwide by March 2019. A Pepsi employee under the username u/G-Up stated in a Reddit post that the Zero Sugar version of Baja Blast would no longer release alongside original Baja Blast in stores, and would instead be releasing later on this year. Market Release In early 2014, information was leaked online showcasing a limited-time store release of Baja Blast later that year. In March, images began to surface of Baja Blast's bottle form. The store release of Baja Blast was first confirmed here. Baja Blast was released in stores on May 5th, 2014, and remained available for the whole summer. Mountain Dew re-released Baja Blast for Summer 2015. It was in stores beginning April 20th, 2015, alongside Sangrita Blast. It was produced in bottles for an extended period of time after its discontinuation in cans. The flavor released again in 2016 for the DEWcision 2016 promotion alongside with Pitch Black. This promotion involved a voting poll for fans to vote on their favorite of the two flavors via Twitter hashtags and challenges issued by Mountain Dew. The winner of the promotion would be made permanent on store shelves. However, Baja Blast lost to Pitch Black by a small margin and was yet again discontinued in bottles and cans. On September 1st, 2017, Mountain Dew gave people the chance to have the flavor return in Summer 2018 if there was enough demand in the form of tweets with the hashtag #BringBajaBlastBack. The resulting demand was enough to bring back Baja Blast for a limited time in bottles and cans on April 23rd, 2018. On July 30th, 2018, PepsiCo responded to an email, claiming that they had brought Baja Blast to store shelves once more. Around August 2018, Baja Blast made another release to store shelves in some certain regions of the United States. It lasted from August 2018 and until September 2018, when Baja Blast was later discontinued. On February 26th, 2019, Baja Blast was released in smaller stores such as gas stations and convenience stores in Sidekick bottles in the United States. A few days later, Baja Blast was released in supermarkets in 12-packs, 16.9 bottles, and 20oz Sidekick bottles. Similar to previous Summer releases, there had been early reports of Baja Blast before the set release date which was scheduled to be from March 11th, 2019 to early June of 2019, such as YouTuber Avery Heaney TV, who found Mountain Dew Baja Blast on March 2nd, 2019, on a Saturday. Canadian Release On April 27th, 2018, Taco Bell Canada announced that Baja Blast would become available only at Canadian Taco Bell restaurant locations. This was the first time that Baja Blast would be released in a country outside of the United States. On January 3rd, 2019, an image of Baja Blast in bottles was leaked online by a Reddit post from Flashpath. This particular release of Baja Blast was released in January 27th, 2019, according to a sign from the picture where it was leaked from. Whether or not, it is still unknown that this may be a limited time release or a permanent release for Canada. It was available in bottles and 12 packs at Circle K, 7-Eleven and other convenience stores in Canada. Trivia *Until Baja Blast's official market release in 2014, many had speculated on the internet whether such a release would ever take place, and many images of fake bottles had circulated. *The freeze version of Baja Blast was the only Mountain Dew freeze available exclusively at Taco Bell restaurants. Links Official Website Taco Bell Drinks page Category:Flavor Category:Blue Flavors Category:Green Flavors Category:Current Flavors Category:Featured Flavors Category:Taco Bell Products Category:Diet Soda Category:DEWcision 2016 Category:Fountain Drink Category:Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Current Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Limited Edition Flavors Category:Summer Flavors Category:Present Flavors Category:KFC Products Category:Pizza Hut Products Category:2004 Category:Sidekick Bottle Designs Category:Long John Silver's Products Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:A&W Restaurants Products Category:Yum! Brands Category:2018 Category:International Flavor Category:Canada Category:Test Flavors Category:Dew Nation Rewards Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:Can Designs Category:Restaurant Category:Promotional Drink Category:2019 Category:Upcoming Category:Future Flavors Category:Circle K Products